Amuto Date
by animefan143
Summary: Ikuto randomly goes to Amu's house to take her on a date. Lets see how that goes. Takes place a little bit after Encore


**Amuto Date**

**by animefan143**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters**

* * *

"an! u-chan! Amu-chan!" Amu eyes snapped opened. She sat up and stretched. Her mom was standing in front of her bed.

"What is? She mumbled, completely uninterested, until she heard her father scream "Aaaaaahhh Amu-chan has a new boyfriend! An older one at that! WWAAAHH." Amu jumped out of her bed. "Is Ikuto here?" her mother nodded. "Aaah! I have to change." She said running to her closet and on a plaid red, pink, black, white ruffled skirt, a black longed sleeved sailor styled shirt, the bow and collar lined with the same pattern as the skirt. She pulled up long black socks then put on white buckled shoes. Her red X clips on her high side pony-tail. She ran to the bathroom and brushed to her teeth and checked herself over.

"Amu-chan you look fine, now go downstairs." Her mom ordered before going down herself. Amu took a deep breath at the top of the stairs and walked down. She saw her dad crying on her mom's shoulder, Ami talking to Ikuto, and Ikuto looking absent minded, well, until he saw her.

"Amu, you took a too long." He said as she walked over to him.

"Well I didn't actual know you come over! You should tell me ahead of time. Hmp" She said crossing her arms.

"Eh, you didn't get my text?" he said cocking his head.

"Text?" she took out her cell phone and noticed one new message in her inbox. "Oh here it is." She opened it and it read:

_Nice day don't you think?_

"That's it?" she mumbled to herself, but then smiled. He was still the same Ikuto.

"So let's go." He said and Amu looked at him confused.

"Go where?" he smiled and leaned down to her ear.

"Date." He whispered in a husky voice making her blush.

"Da-date?" she stammered realizing her parents were there, more importantly, her dad. "Ah, were going out for a bit is that okay?"

"Sure be back around dinner though k?" her mother said covering her husband's mouth to silence any protest. Amu led Ikuto out of the house and walked until they were at least a block away from home.

"Amu, have you told your mom yet?" He asked with a serious tone that scared Amu.

"Well…no not yet. B-but I will today. I'm just, nervous" She said looking down at the ground as they walked. What her mom think badly of her since Ikuto had been staying in her room and now suddenly was her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, just trust her." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze comforting her.

"Yeah, your right." She said feeling cheerful again, then realized that they were holding hands. "Ah um we- were." He leaned down close to her face.  
"What is it Amu?" her blush spread and noticed his outfit for the first time. He wasn't in his usual school uniform, today he had on jeans, the ones with the patch over the knee, a white t-shirt with a black and red X on it in a gray box. He looked really hot. And their faces were so close, if she leaned up for about 2 inches and they be kissing. She realized her guardian characters weren't there. They must have flown off on their own. It was just her and Ikuto. Alone. Heart started pounding, she turned way nervously. For what had felt like hours had been merely a minute

"It's nothing. So where are we going?" she asked as Ikuto leaned back, making her calm down.

"Hmmm, where are we going?" he thought thinking out loud.

"What? So you didn't even plan anything? You didn't think ahead about what we would do?"

"Huh? Well I thought we hold hands, kiss, and-"

"That's not what I mean!" she said blushing again. She had thought about kissing him a few moments ago. "Why don't we just go to the park or something." She continued trying not to be alone. It wasn't that she loved Ikuto and didn't want to kiss him; it was she was way too nervous to. She feared her might heart explode from it.

"Alright let's go." They started walking and were soon enough walking down the sidewalks of the city. They were pretty quiet for the most part. Amu was still feeling nervous. She hadn't been going out with Ikuto for too long, they had only gone on a 2 or 3 dates, so sit was still a new feeling to her. "Oi" she snapped out her thoughts and looked up.

"Wha-"she stopped when she felt Ikuto's soft lips kiss her nose. "Aaaahh" she jumped back and touched her nose with her free hand. "Wh-what was that?" she stammered flustered as ever.

"It was too quiet and I was getting bored. And you don't have to act so nervous. I am your boyfriend." He said his flirtatious tone of his. She squealed on the inside. He was so cute! But she wasn't about to admit that out loud.

"Come let's go!" she said walking again and faster this time. She wanted to go to a public place so Ikuto wouldn't do anything embarrassing, but she forgot this was the boy who kissed her and confessed in front of a crowd at airport full of strangers_. I'm not safe anywhere_ she thought her heart pumping faster again.

They walked through the park as Amu asked him questions about when he had been traveling, scared that if it became silent, be might do something else. He told her how he had played with a few orchestrates and how that was pretty interesting.

"Did you play in front of any big crowds?" she didn't like how Ikuto didn't let others hear his beautiful violin playing. His notes were sad, yet pure, and always left her in a good mood.

"Yeah a couple of times, it was …..nice." h admitted. She smiled at him. He never found the point in playing for others, but after his performance, he enjoyed seeing the happiness he had created. Not pain or bad luck, but happiness.

"Hey, um, I haven't heard you play in a while. Will you play for me later?"

"Hm, alright." She smiled excitedly, even he hadn't said when, just remembering the sound made her anxious.

"Ice cream! Ice-cream! Get your ice cream.' A man pushing an ice cream cart while ringing a bell. He parked under a shady tree as customers came.

"Want some?" Amu asked feeling more relaxed now. He nodded and they walked over to the cart. "2 chocolate cones please." She ordered already knowing that Ikuto liked chocolate. The man scooped up the ice cream and fitted it nicely on the cone. He hand her the first then the second and Amu handed him the money.

"Thank-you, enjoy your date." He said, she blushed a little, but grabbed Ikuto's hand again and softly answered, "Thanks, we are." Ikuto saw the opportunity to tease her. He leaned down and licked her ice cream.

"Yeah we are." He said louder and more confidently than she did.

"Aaahh." She blushed and turned around pulling him behind her. "Thank-you "she called back. Indirect kiss! If she licked it they'd have an indirect kiss! She stopped in front of a free bench and sat down. "Trade ice cream with me."

"Okay." He said before give his cone a little lick and handing it her. She sighed in defeat; they were going to have an indirect kiss. She handed the one she had, though there was no point. Amu licked her ice cream before it started melting. He sat down next to her and licked his. Amu's blush faded a little, but it was still visible. She was focused on the part where Ikuto had licked it. Ikuto smiled watching. Teasing Amu fun; she always said and did the funniest things when flustered. Plus, she was pretty cute when she was embarrassed. He chuckled watching her slowly lick her ice cream while eying the area where he had licked.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing, you just look really," he paused to stop laughing, "cute" she blushed again and scooted a little closer to him. Amu wasn't sure how to respond that. Before, when they weren't dating, she would have been dazed and he would have laughed her for getting excited. Now, what was she to say? All she did was move closer to him and rest her head against his arm. Ikuto was little taken back by her reaction, but did find it pleasant. They finished they're ice cream cones in a comfortable silence. Ikuto yawned and lay down on his back, using Amu's knees as a pillow.

"Ah, um." She brought her hands up and noticed people looking over at them.

"This a problem, Amu?" he said amorously and so cute that Amu couldn't resist

"N-no." Amu watched his long eyelashes as his eyes closed_. Cute_ she thought to herself brushing a few strands of hair from his face. Her blushed had calmed down. Ikuto had always made her feel flustered, annoyed, and embarrassed, but also calm and comfortable. People glanced at them as they passed by.

"Look at the couple over there, their totally all lovey-dovey." Amu blushed again, but felt happy inside at the same time. That was how she wanted to be with Ikuto, but she'd never admit that to anyone but her guardian characters. She pet his hair a little. Ikuto smiled a little, Amu wasn't always affectionate, due to embarrassment. But when she was, he enjoyed ever moment. _Love you Amu/Ikuto_

"It's so pretty." Amu thought out loud as Ikuto walked her home. The sun was setting and the sky was a dark orange. They stopped in front of her house.

"Hm, pretty? I was thinking," he stopped Amu and caressed her cheek, "romantic." She blushed He leaned in a little closer. Her heartbeat skipped a beat. Their eyes were locked onto each other's. Her eyes started to close a little and Ikuto took that as permission to lean in more. Her heart pounded so fast she thought it was going to explode. Her eyes trailed down to his soft, kissable lips. Ikuto watched her eyes flutter close and tilt her head up for him. He smiled as he continued to lean in. She felt his warm breath tickle her lips and her heart started to flutter. Ikuto's soft, warm lips gently kissed hers. She stood still for a moment, not sure what to do. But she moved her lips against his and kissed him back. She felt her ears start to heat up as her blush spread. Ikuto slowly pulled away from her and she opened her eyes. She stared up him; her heart was pounding so fast she thought it might explode.

"Ah, um, that was my first kiss so don't complain or tease me ok" she said turning away just to hear his laugh and turn a back.

"I won't, you're a good kisser." He said slightly blushing himself. Amu missed this rare occurrence because her head felt dizzy from his compliment.

"Ah, um, well, thanks, not for what you said," she said panicking "for the date. It was really fun." She said trying being honest without one of Ran's hyper character change. She fidgeted a little. "And, um..thank you for..for my…. for my first kiss." She said, her face completely red now. He smirked and leaned down to her face.

"Shall I give you your second too?" he said caressed her cheek and made her look up at him. Their eyes locked onto each others. She stood frozen, his gaze was almost hypnotic. She closed her eyes and he leaned in again for another kiss, their lips were an each apart-

"AMU-CHAN! Your home!" Amu eyes shot open and she pulled away from Ikuto. At her front door was he dad wailing around as her mom tried to pull him back inside.

"Papa!" Amu cried embarrassed by her parents' abnormal behavior.

"Sorry Amu-chan, I won't be able to hold back for too long." Her mother told her, hinting that it was time to say good-bye. Amu sighed before turning back to Ikuto who was watching her dad's struggle.

"Oi" he looked back down at her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. She kissed his cheek, quickly and lightly. As he let go, he seemed dazed. Never had she intimated a kiss, even if it wasn't on the lips, it was close enoughs and he was overjoyed. "See you later." She said before he watched her retreating figure run home. He smiled as he turned around and headed home. _Thanks for my first kiss too, Amu._

**The End**

* * *

**So what do you think? I know Utau kissed Ikuto once, but i don't think Ikuto would count it. Anyway, please review! ^_^**


End file.
